The present invention relates to a cable-processing device with processing stations for processing a cable and having at least one swivel-arm as a feeder to feed the cable to the processing stations.
Usually, the processing stations of a cable-processing machine are arranged in a circle. The greater the number of processing operations undertaken on the cable-ends, the greater the number of processing stations needed, and the greater the radius of the circle in which they are arranged. A greater radius of the circle makes cable-feeders with longer swivel-arms necessary. Long swivel-arms with cable-grippers arranged on their free ends have large masses. In addition, there is the mass of the gripper and of the gripper-drive arranged in the gripper.
A disadvantage of the known feeders is that with longer arms larger drives are needed. Larger drives in turn require a larger cable-processing machine overall.